love is honor
by garustwilight22
Summary: master Soo tells his maidens a story about Pucca chasing Garu began
1. the boy at the water fall

Master Soo watches from above as Pucca chases Garu yet again

Master Soo watches from above as Pucca chases Garu yet again.

"Oh, Garu why are you hiding it, why do you run from the one that gave you ninja skills in the first place?" Master Soo sad shaking his head, but looks up when he hears giggling.

"Master Soo, what do you mean she was the one to give him skills" a maiden asked as they all followed her.

"Oh, girls it's a long story I don't want to get in to it." Master Soo said turning around to watch the "funny love" couple kiss and chase.

"Oh come on master Soo please?" the girls asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"All right, all right gezz enough already" Master Soo said floating over to them as they sat down.

"Well it all starts back when Pucca first moved to Sooga village………….

"Pucca why don't you go explore the village and make some new friends" one of her guardians suggested.

Pucca only shook her head and walked out the door. You see Pucca didn't feel like she belonged here she felt alone because the only reason she moved here is because her parents were killed by a ninja gang you see Pucca's dad was a master at ninjistu and he taught Pucca everything he knew Pucca trained and trained until see was given super human strength but that very same day the gang showed up not knowing that Pucca watched the whole thing and she promised she would kill this man if she would she him again she would never forget that face.

So now back to the Pucca now…..

She was walking down the street, trying to keep her head down so no one would see her face. She found herself walking in to woods of bamboo. She sits down at a waterfall she finds deep in the bamboo woods. She sits there and thinks about all that has happen these couple of days and tears start to form in her eyes then streaming on her pale face as she tries to hold them back but can't she couldn't believe her parents were gone especially trying to get over it at the tender young age of 6.

"Um…….are you ok?" a young, but stern voice asked.

Pucca looked up at the person and saw a small boy about her age standing there waiting for a response.

"Yes... I am, but I don't want to talk I don't belong here." Pucca said hiding her face from the young boy.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked now sting next to her.

"I' mean it feels like I'm on my own, I feel like I have someone other than my uncles to take care of me" Pucca said looking at the boy noticing his smile.

"Well I hope it gets better" the boy said getting up, ready to walk away.

"Wait, before you go….I'm Pucca." Pucca said smiling.

The boy stops, nods his head and says "Tobe."

**HA HA HA WEREN'T EXPCEDING THAT WERE YOU…………..DIDN'T THINK SO!! Anyway that was chapter 2 what was Pucca thinking when she met Tobe?? Idk…wait yah do! Well you'll have to wait for a little bit …k? thanx for reading, garustwilight22.**


	2. the new boy on the block

The next day Pucca went to the bamboo woods again to try and see Tobe

The next day Pucca went to the bamboo woods again to try and see Tobe.

"Tobe are you around here?" Pucca asked around the woods until she came to the waterfall she was at before and seeing Tobe looking at the water.

"Oh… hi Pucca there's something I've got to tell you" Tobe said leaning in close.

"Yes" Pucca said starting to smile.

Well I really like you and was wondering if you would like to be my training partner.

"Oh……….well ok" Pucca said a little disappointed.

**A few years later…………**

Tobe and Pucca have grown for a couple years there still training together and they were now 11 and 12 and they have also found something more than just ways to train if you know what I mean. NO not that you naughty minded people I'm mean there boyfriend and girlfriend. Which in retrospect is still kinda gross anyway………

Well they we're very close and Tobe thought this would never end, oh how wrong he was.

One day when they were sparing each other a boy about Tobe age walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Garu"


	3. stories from the past

Everybody tomorrow is my B-DAY

**Everybody yesterday was my B-DAY!! I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE 13!! JULY, 22 YAH………………AND…. Uh….it sucked balls so I'm finally gonna have something to be my story in **_**true funny love **_** how much I cried so hope you like the next chapter of it. Well I guess that's all I had to say so I guess here's **_**love is honor**_

Tobe looked at the boy confused, but finally just said "hi I'm Tobe this is Pucca" he said showing the boy Pucca. Pucca smiled at Garu and that made him melt inside.

"Nice names….um…what were you guys doing while I came up to you?" Garu asked looking at Pucca smiling at the small blush she had gotten looking at him.

"Oh ninjitsu…marshal arts" Tobe said looking at Garu with high suspicion.

"What's that?" Garu asked cocking his head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT NINJITSU IS?" Pucca blurted out.

"Um…no…sorry" Garu said feeling a bit scared and sad when putting his head down.

Pucca walked up to him, picked his head up with her hand and said

"I'll teach you with my boyfriend Tobe's help"

"Boyfriend?" Garu said confused and a little hurt.

"Yes she's my world, my everything, would never let her go and we are forever." Tobe said walking up to Pucca with a triumphant smile and kissing her deeply.

Garu looked at them but with out any other thought he said

"Yes I would love to be trained by you guys we can start tomorrow"

"Sure" Tobe and Pucca said as they walked home together.

**The next morning………**

Pucca showed Garu a couple of flips and he did them and this went on and on day after day until he was almost a master at it but as this went on Garu and Pucca got closer and closer but they didn't even know about each other feelings but Tobe did oh he knew everything he could see it in there eyes even if they were oblivious to it. Tobe wanted to confirm it so he invited the two over for a chat about there families.

**At Tobe's house…………**

"So guys I invited you here so we could talk about are close friendship and are families" Tobe said sitting them down.

You see even thought Tobe knew that his girlfriend and his best friend liked each other he would let it get in the way of all there friendships.

"Ok Pucca you first" Tobe said giving her the chance to speak.

"Ok well my father was a ninja, my mother was also one my father really wanted a boy but when he got me he couldn't be happier because I was hardheaded and I went for what I wanted and he liked that in me my mother also did. So they trained me to be a great ninja girl and one day a guy comes to my parents and tells them I am empowered with the yin and when I find my yang it will be clear so I got super human strength from this and this was they happiest day of are lives until…….later. Well we were celebrating this and it got to my bed time so I went to bed. But at about 12:00 I woke up to hear loud yelling so I went to my living room and saw my parents dead on the floor and a man laughing I'll never forget that face and I will get my revenge." Pucca said as she cried, Tobe comforted her.

"Ok Garu you next" Tobe said as he pointed to Garu.

"Um……do I have to its kinda personal…?" Garu said feeling ashamed of his past.

"No you don't have too, but if you ever did want we would listen and would think any less of you, were always friends." Pucca said as she went to hug him.

"Well…. I guess I can tell it then I mean you're my friends I should trust you guys" Garu said as a big but not noticeable blush covers his face.

"Ok it started when I was very little I was being born but that's when my mother died during labor. My father loved her so much he blames me for her death and tells me he hates me and I will always be a dishonor to our family and even if I run away and try to re-gain it. he would hunt me down, kill me and feed me to the loins and knowing my father he wasn't joking so I ran away about 5 years ago and he hasn't found me since so I'm doing fine" Garu said as he laughed at the thought as the others stared blankly at him.

"ok…….well Tobe I think it's your turn" Garu said as he looks at him with ready and awaiting eyes.

"ok let me just get out an photo book"


	4. the truth can almost kill

"Ok guys I'll be telling my past with pictures" Tobe said as he opened the photo album

"Ok guys I'll be telling my past with pictures" Tobe said as he opened the photo album.

"Ok you see that's my fath-"

"TOBE! That man is your father?" Pucca asked with tears now rolling down her face which was turning redder and redder.

"Yes why?" Tobe said very confused getting a little scared.

"That's the face………. That's the man that killed my family" Pucca said giving Tobe a look that could kill.

"Pucca your one o… I'm ready to battle you Pucca make my day" Tobe said taking out his swords running to Pucca.

She quickly dodged his attack going in to punch him in the gut. Garu was watching this taking in all of this watching the fight he couldn't do anything to stop it he just watched in awe.

This went on and on until Pucca and Tobe ran into each other and bounced into 2 separate walls and were knocked out. Garu got up to go see if they were all right. But as Garu was walking to Tobe he found one of his swords and picked it up at that moment Tobe woke up to see Garu coming to him with a sword.

"Ugh…so Garu you think you have defeated me, you thought wrong" Tobe said staring at Garu with pure hate and grabbing his other sword.

"_What? What is up with him dose he have amnesia?" _ Garu thought as Tobe ran to him ready to strike.

Garu blocked it with his sword and started to battle his once dear friend but if he hated him they are most defiantly not friends. Garu deeply cut Tobe, he yelped in pain while Pucca was starting to come two.

She watched as Tobe ran from Garu not know she had just fought Tobe herself (oh dear Pucca has amnesia too!) the only thing or and only one she recognized was Garu.

Pucca walked up to Garu and started kissing him like crazy. Garu was very much so enjoying this, but out of no where a mail person comes up to Garu and Pucca and gives Garu a letter. (Shrug)

Garu opens it and starts to read it ……

_Garu-_

_This is your father, I know you live in Sooga village and I've decided to not kill you but you have to re-gain your honor to make me not change my mind back so train and train because I know you have now master ninjitsu from help._

_-dad _

Garu looksat Pucca and knowing she would distract him from training he gave her a sick look and gave out a big "blah!"

Garu starts to run away from Pucca, but instead of crying like a regular girl would do she giggled and being the hard headed woman she is she ran after him and pounced on him giving him intense kisses and tight hugs. He then ran to his house locked the door and right then and there he took a vow of silence. Not because of re-gaining honor, not because of ninja stuff (idk) because he would never tell Pucca that he loved her or tell anyone about her, Tobe's, and his past friendship because who would know they were all friends Pucca never told her uncles any thing, Tobe was never in the village to tell anyone and he lives alone excepted for his cat, so no one even knew about they're friendship no one never even knew they knew each other.

"So since that day it's been the same Pucca sees Garu he runs she catches him, she kisses him. He runs into Tobe ,Garu wins and goes right back to being chased by Pucca and repeat so girls now you know the story so now we can go in it's getting a little chilly"

Master Soo said as he watched him maidens walk inside for hot coco.

Master Soo then goes to see Pucca chase Garu again.

"Master Soo" a maidens says as she walks to him and looks at Garu and Pucca.

"Yes" Master Soo says while turning to face her.

"Why doesn't Garu admit he loves Pucca, why doesn't he tell Tobe and Pucca what happen so they can be friends again?" she said starting to snicker as Pucca triumphs from getting Garu…again.

"well you see my dear Garu is really about honor and he was going to tell them both until he got that letter, but what I can't seem to see why he doesn't get that having love is an honor most people don't get that actually love is honor because with out love of one to another where's the honor to have it?" Master so said as he looked at the maiden.

"Oh……well thank you Master Soo" she said as she hugged him and goes back inside.

Master Soo looks down to Garu running away and he starts to laugh.

"Oh Garu some day you'll see love is the most honorable thing you can have"

He says as Pucca pounces on him,

he grunts, but smiles.


End file.
